Learning to Stand up
by xXDarkTemptationsXx
Summary: People learn to stand up to their foes, even in the greatest of dangers. Everybody stands up for what they believe in at Domino High, everyone except...Ryou Bakura.


Ryou sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes in a rather lethargic manner. It had already been well over 5 hours of homework since he started back when the skies of the night were still dark and stormy. But as much as he had finished doing what was _his _part of the work, he had yet another assignment to complete. It was an optional task, seeing that he was _forced_ to do it by a certain someone. Nonetheless, the shy Hikari had always been pushed into doing what he regretted. Mostly by a certain person named Yamasaki Yuramashi.

Ever since the boy had started his first fresman year at Domino high, Yuramashi had been after poor, innocent Ryou. He was the kind of guy who easily wouldn't give others the opportunity to be "let off the leash". Every school day, right during the common time where everyone would be snacking cheerfully on their meal, the dark-skinned man would sneak up on the boy when he was not suspecting anyone, particularly when he was by his locker, and threaten him into turning in his homework for him or his friends would pay dear consequences. Since then, everything had changed for Ryou, and he constantly was forced to do all of Yuramashi's homework for him. And not only that, tend to his every whim, regardless weather or not if he liked the task at hand.

This thought about the big thug only made Ryou's right hand, the hand that was clutching the pencil, clench tighter around the mechanical pencil. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling very disgraceful of himself. He hated being weak, he _did _have a choice to be strong, but he just couldn't stand up to people so easily. Even if he did manage a 'No', it would usually be filled with much uncertainty, and the bully, Yuramashi, would most likely be able to force him into doing his homework again. Just because of his shyness, his unlikely moments of courage, _and _the low-self-esteem he had, no one took anything he said seriously.

Not wanting to think too much about Yuramashi since the mere thought of the burly man seemed to stir up a deep sense of depression, Ryou's tired brown orbs went back to his homework. His brows furrowed just a bit as he leaned forward, examining a question that was particularly difficult. Everytime when he read it, the question would not register itself within his brain. It was just a question. He read it four more times, scanning for any key words that would be there to help him. Try as he might, he couldn't find any after more minutes had gone by. His impatience got the better of him and he placed the pencil quietly over the desk, almost slamming it this time as he crossed his arms over his head, stretching out the sore muscles.

_Nope…Still not done…._

The clock struck once… then twice. Great. It was already two in the morning and _still _he wasn't able to finish it. Completing Yuramashi Hisaki's AP homework took a huge toll on him. Sometimes, Ryou would wonder how in glorious Jesus's name could someone as lazy as Yuramashi Hisaki enroll in an Advanced Placement class. Not only that, he was enrolled in _four _AP classes.

_Oh yeah… maybe its because **someone **keeps doing his homework for him…._

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ryou shook his head, not a trace of optimism left in his thoughts.

…'_Simple…. Yeah right. _

He leaned back against his chair, stretching his arms towards the ceiling as he looked tiredly at the large book that contained dozens of facts about the world before him. Managing to steal a glance at the clock that now read 2:04 a.m., he knew the long journey he had to take ahead of him. Stretching out his arm, he slowly began to reach for the pencil. Not too far away, laid the Millennium Ring, a present given to him personally by his own father.

As his mind seemingly rewinded itself back to the times when he had been with his father, Ryou hardly knew the man since he was constantly on a busy archaeological dig to find Ancient Egyptian artifacts, but for some odd reason, he couldn't help but smile as he looked at the gleaming golden-surface of the item. Even after Tristan had chucked it as far as he could back in Duelist Kingdom, the ring still had remained 'loyal' or so as Ryou thought, in returning back to its rightful owner.

He once again, found himself dawdling on other events that occurred after he had discovered the Millennium Ring, but then chastised himself mentally, remembering he still had homework yet to complete.

_Oh right… the pencil._

Ryou was immediately snapped back to reality. And reality was not at all _nice _with him so far. No, his eyes were beginning to feel heavy on him, the boy quickly opened them in fear, not wishing to fall asleep on the job. He couldn't let any distractions over take him… not now. His hand inched closer to the small yet delicate cylindrical object known as a pencil.

_How strange…. It seems so far away…. It's almost distant…._

He wanted to so desperately forget about homework, just close his eyes off to the rest of the world, and enjoy the warmth, comfort of his good old mattress.

_Almost there…._

Much to his dismay and shock, Ryou's eye-lids started closing even further, now his eyes were narrowed into sleepish slits.

_No… I can't…. Not now…!_

He tried to stay awake. Tried to keep his eyes open…

_Maybe I'll just…. _

Before the pale-skinned teen could register that last bit of thought, sleep had overtaken him, and the arm that had been reaching for that small mechanical pencil slumped weakly onto the desk. The quiet rhythmic snoring issuing from his lips could be heard, and Ryou knew no more.

A small smile formed on his lips as he slept, he was no longer in reality, but in his _Utopia_.

Unwary to his eyes of course, a certain someone had been watching his actions….

A soft cold chuckle, almost cynical in manner, could be heard as the taller yet darker half of the innocent boy, observed the sleeping Hikari with narrowed eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest as usual, and he took his usual posture, leaning against the wall of his soul room, his head tilted down so that he stared at the ground, his white silverly bangs reflecting in the moonlight as they covered his eyes.

Not always being the sympathetic being he was, he didn't even bother hiding his trademark smirk of amusement as he watched the boy struggle to stay awake from the oncoming sleep.

_Damn…. He's really pushing himself…._

He waited patiently until the last minute until _his _Hikari had fallen asleep. Uncertain weather or not if he had truly fallen asleep, the darker half decided to wait a bit longer. That was, until he heard the snores, he was quite certain that the younger male had truly lost consciousness.

_Its time…._

The Millennium Ring that was placed on top of Ryou's desk let out a faint glow. The boy that was now sleeping on the table let out a soft groan before turning to the right, shielding his eyes with an arm from the intruding bright light. As he did however, the Millennium Ring glowed just a bit brighter, engulfing the pale albino in a pale gold light. As the light began to fade, the boy that was once sleeping against the table was no longer angelic or innocent.

The albino teenager groaned a bit as he placed a hand over his head, shaking his head to get rid of the sleep. When his thoughts had re-arranged themselves once more, a small smirk formed on his pale lips, soon, it turned into a wide-grin. Cold brown eyes seemingly held an insane yet somewhat sadistic glimmer to them as the soul of an ancient Tomb Robber had once again reawakened.

_It was good to be back._

Standing up slowly from the chair, the male let out a soft chuckle, a chuckle that was supposed to sound happy, but didn't sound happy at all. On the contrary, it sounded forced, almost harsh.

"…Pathetic Hikari.. always getting beaten by bullies."

Bakura's eyes narrowed in distaste as he snatched up a worksheet Ryou had been working on earlier, his eyes darting from left to right as he read the neat cursive handwriting. Ryou had put his whole entire soul into those pages of worksheet and what did he get in return? Nothing.

Slamming the worksheet onto the desk in anger, Bakura let out a loud sigh, not bothering to hide his frustration of the situation. Pacing around the room, his mind began to race. Thoughts bubbled out in anger; out of all people in the _world _that could've been his Hikari… he just _had _to get Ryou. The weak and useless, Ryou.

"Damn you Ryou… _why?_"

The question was directed to no one in particular, and only the silent pittering and pattering of the clock could be heard. Nothing more else besides the quiet streets of Domino and few cars that raced back and forth occasionally was heard.

Expecting no answer, the teenager balled his hands up into fists, as he slammed the appendange to the wall, in hopes of releasing some of that building anger and shame he felt daily when Ryou was being teased. Ryou definitely needed a change of pace. No, the Great Theif King Bakura absolutely refused to be shown or displayed as some kind of weakling _anywhere. _He would show that bully; that Yuramashi Hisaki, that he meant business and couldn't get away with hitting him, beating him up, or even do his homework for him.

He wanted to do this not because of the pity he felt for Ryou, but for himself. He couldn't stand seeing what was supposed to be, the reincarnation of him just standing out there being picked on endlessly by bullies.

Hell no he wasn't.

_He _was supposed to be the bully.

_He _was supposed to show them who meant business.

_He _was supposed to be the top-man of _everything_.

"_Ryou's_ not going to school tomorrow…."

He walked over to the bed, leaning back as he arrived at the foot so that he landed comfortably into the soft bedding and sheets. Spreading his arms as if stretching them, he closed his eyes and let out an icy laugh, his lips curled upward into a satisfied smirk as he had finally arrived at his conclusion.

"..._I_ am."


End file.
